bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
BLACK SHOUT
}} BLACK SHOUT is a song performed by Roselia as part of BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! It is the first single of Roselia and was performed live at the BanG Dream! 3rd☆LIVE Sparklin’ PARTY 2017!. It can be unlocked in BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! by finishing the Roselia Band Story Chapter 2. The song is written by Asuka Oda, composed by Agematsu Noriyasu (Elements Garden), arranged by Fujinaga Ryuutarou (Elements Garden). A Remaster version is included in Roselia's 6th single, R, which will be released on July 25, 2018 __TOC__ Game Info Track listings ;BLACK SHOUT (1st Single) #BLACK SHOUT #LOUDER #BLACK SHOUT -instrumental- #LOUDER -instrumental- #Roselia Mini Drama ～Band Practice～ ;R (6th Single) #R #BLACK SHOUT (Remaster ver.) #Neo-Aspect (Remaster ver.) #R -instrumental- #BLACK SHOUT (Remaster ver.) -instrumental- ;Anfang (1st Album) #Neo-Aspect #BLACK SHOUT #Opera of the wasteland #Hidamari Rhodonite #ONENESS #Re:birth day #Legendary #－HEROIC ADVENT－ #Determination Symphony #Nesshoku Starmine #Kiseki #LOUDER Videos PV (Short ver.) = |-| Live Version = |-| Expert Preview = Audio (Game Version) |Duration =01:49 |File = }} Lyrics Rōmaji= • • • • Kurai yoru mo fighting Obiezu ni ima smiling Shinjita michi running Mayowazu susumou kuro demo ī right Shiro janakute mo ok Fujōri wo kowashi Watashi wa koko ni ima ikite iru kara SHOUT! SHOUT BLACK SHOUT BLACK BLACK SHOUT BLACK shitto shōdō hon'nō Tatoe asu ga missing Ikidomari demo going Jibun no te de breaking Kirihiraku nda Sukumu karada up Tsuyoku idaite stacking Kakugo de fumidashi Kanaetai yume kachitore ima sugu ni! SHOUT! BLACK SHOUT BLACK Son'na no arienai BLACK SHOUT BLACK nando gensō rinto Shigarami kara hinder Toki hanatsu ima relight Nise mono ni wa go Naritakunai no Amae sutete begin Tsuyosa ni kaeru up Kagayaite sugata Tsukame mirai wo ketsui no tenohira de SHOUT! zanzō issō gyutto kara Tatoe asu ga missing Ikidomari demo going Jibun no te de breaking Kirihiraku nda Sukumu karada up Tsuyoku idaite stacking Kakugo de fumidashi Kanaetai yume kachitore ima sugu ni! SHOUT! |-| Kanji = 暗い夜も【fighting】 怯えずに今【smiling】 信じた道【running】 迷わず進もう　黒でもいい【all right】 白じゃなくても【ok】 不条理を壊し 私は此処に今　生きているから 【SHOUT！】 【BLACK SHOUT】 【BLACK】不安に溢れた 【SHOUT】世の中のイロハ 【BLACK】苛立ちと共に 自由を奪ってく 【BLACK】モノクロの雨が 【SHOUT】世界を隠して 【BLACK】空は嘲笑い沈んだ 邪魔するもの【嫉妬】 振り落として【衝動】 私の色【本能】 取り戻したいから...！ 例え明日が【missing】 行き止まりでも【going】 自分の手で【breaking】 切り開くんだ すくむ身体【get up】 強く抱いて【stacking】 覚悟で踏み出し 叶えたい夢　勝ち取れ今すぐに！ 【SHOUT！】 【BLACK】ありきたりなんて 【SHOUT】嫌なの全てが 【BLACK】いつもと同じに？ そんなのありえない 【BLACK】声を高らかに 【SHOUT】本音に答える 【BLACK】嘆くよりずっと大事で 誘惑には【何度】 惑わされず【幻想】 震えた胸【凛と】 熱く鳴らしたんだ しがらみから【hinder】 解き放つ今【relight】 ニセモノには【don't go】 なりたくないの 甘え捨てて【begin】 強さに変える【wake up】 輝いて姿 掴め未来を　決意の手のひらで 【SHOUT！】 揺らぐ視線【残像】 守るように【一層】 固く結び【ギュッと】 勇気で繋ぐから 例え明日が【missing】 行き止まりでも【going】 自分の手で【breaking】 切り開くんだ すくむ身体【get up】 強く抱いて【stacking】 覚悟で踏み出し 叶えたい夢　勝ち取れ今すぐに！ 【SHOUT！】 |-| English= Even in the dark night fighting Don't be afraid now smiling The path you trust running Keep going forward even if you are lost, even if it's dark right Even if it is not bright ok Break the absurdity Because I am alive here now SHOUT! SHOUT BLACK The feeling of fearfulness is pouring SHOUT With the Iloha in the world BLACK With frustration I will deprive you of your freedom BLACK Monotone rain SHOUT Hiding the world BLACK The sky sank a sigh What should I break jealous Shake it off impulse My true color Instinct I want to get it back ...! If tomorrow is missing Even with a dead end going Breaking it with your own handsbreaking Cutting it open Straining my body up Hold me tightly stacking Step forward at your own risk I want to fulfill my dreams and win it right now! SHOUT! BLACK A natural scene SHOUT All of it is disgusting BLACK same as usual? That's impossible BLACK Voice high SHOUT Answer to real intention BLACK It's more important than lamenting The temptation times Don't be deceived illusion Shivering chest din It was hot From your pride hinder Now unleash relight Don't go to the fake I don't want you to Discard it as spoiled begin Change to strength up Shiny figure Grasp the future with the palm of determination SHOUT! Shaking gaze afterimage As if to protect layer Tight knot tight Because I have courage If tomorrow is missing Even with a dead end going Breaking it with your own hands Cutting it open Straining my body up Hold me tightly stacking Step forward at your own risk I want to fulfill my dreams and win it right now! SHOUT! Translation Credit Navigation ru: Category:Discography:Roselia Category:Lyrics Category:Girls Band Party! Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Singles Category:Challenge Songs Category:Roselia